Máscaras
by Chibiusa-chan Minamino
Summary: ONE SHOT O fato era que se apaixonara por aquele santo das fotografias. Um amor platônico, seu segredo mais profundo. Aquele que nem Miro, seu melhor amigo, tinha conhecimento.


_**Máscaras  
**__Por Chibiusa-chan_

**Disclaimer : **_Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas a Masami Kurumada._

- # - # -

_Presente de Natal para **Perséfone-san**, a melhor amiga de todas as horas, a petit que me ajudou e ajuda até hoje quando mais preciso._

- # - # -

As idas e vindas entre Kouhotek e o Santuário tinham se tornado um hábito.

Kamus estava sentado no banco traseiro de um táxi, rodando pelas ruas da capital grega. Uma sexta-feira à noite, as luzes iluminando fracamente as calçadas, as pessoas rindo e bebendo pelos bares.

Eram nestes breves momentos que ele se lembrava que sua adolescência estava sendo roubada.

No auge de seus dezoito anos, ele estava confinado numa imensidão branca, agindo como um adulto ao criar os dois meninos que disputavam a armadura de Cisne. A verdade era que ele gostava da companhia daqueles dois garotos. Mas, no fundo, existia algo que ele queria desesperadamente fazer e só poderia se estivesse no Santuário.

Procurar um certo cavaleiro de ouro que desaparecera há onze anos sem deixar vestígios.

O francês abriu sua pequena bagagem e retirou de lá as três fotos já surradas de tanto serem tocadas por seus dedos finos. O cavaleiro de ouro de Gêmeos aparecia em todas elas, ora treinando, ora ajudando as pessoas ou ao lado do Grande Mestre. Era verdade que nunca conhecera pessoalmente aquele homem, mas volta e meia Kamus tocava naquelas fotografias.

Ouvira tantas histórias do nobre cavaleiro de Gêmeos, praticamente um santo que desaparecera subitamente. Quando encontrou as fotos jogadas numa sala dentro do templo do Grande Mestre, Kamus não pôde evitar guardá-las consigo. Saga era absolutamente lindo e ele queria desesperadamente conhecê-lo. Porém já não tinha mais esperanças de vê-lo vivo.

O fato era que se apaixonara por aquele santo das fotografias. Um amor platônico, seu segredo mais profundo. Aquele que nem Miro, seu melhor amigo, tinha conhecimento.

Kamus se censurou mentalmente por continuar alimentando aquela paixão ao olhar as fotografias. "_Vou queimá-las assim que chegar em Aquário._", pensava, "_Desta vez irei realmente destruí-las. Ele está morto._"

Pagou ao taxista e desceu numa região próxima ao Santuário. Sentia-se cansado e se apresentaria diante do Grande Mestre apenas para cumprir o regulamento. Subia silenciosamente as escadarias, feito um gato, parando por breves momentos na casa de Gêmeos.

"_Por que não consigo parar de pensar em alguém que sequer conheci ?_", ele pensava enquanto tocava as paredes tão frias quanto seus olhos. Precisava se apressar, estava ficando tarde e não deveria incomodar o repouso do mestre. Seguiu do mesmo modo de antes, alcançando o templo em pouco tempo.

Seus passos ecoavam no mármore, anunciando sua presença. O Grande Mestre não se encontrava em parte alguma visível.

- Senhor Kamus ? – uma serva apareceu, chamando-o.

- Vim me apresentar diante do Grande Mestre.

- Ele está se banhando. Pediu que esperasse, ele está terminando.

- Tudo bem.

A serva se retirou. Kamus viu uma porta entreaberta, com uma fraca luz saindo de lá. Aproximou-se e viu algumas estantes e uma cama, além de velas acesas. Certamente era o quarto do mestre. No entanto, percebeu algo na parede que o hipnotizou.

Não se deu conta que suas pernas o guiavam para dentro do aposento. A única coisa que queria era admirar a pintura perfeita, os traços bem desenhados do rosto de Saga ao lado do Grande Mestre, a semelhança da foto que carregava na mala e que ia junto dele para onde quer que fosse. Aqueles olhos azuis, tão profundos e tão doces... Desejava dolorosamente poder vê-los em sua frente, sentir o calor que emanava daquele olhar bondoso.

Seu fascínio era tão grande que não percebeu a presença atrás de si.

- Kamus ? – a voz grave lhe chamou e dedos longos deram um pequeno aperto em seu ombro.

O francês se arrepiou.

- Desculpe-me, Grande Mestre. – virou-se e fez uma reverência – Desculpe-me pelo atrevimento de entrar em seus aposentos particulares.

- Está tudo bem. – a voz grave vinha detrás da máscara pesada – Se interessou pela pintura ?

A voz parecia sorrir e Kamus se sentiu mais confiante.

- Muito bem feita. O autor desta pintura tinha uma boa técnica, aproveitou os contrastes e captou a essência dos retratados. – tornou a olhar a pintura, os olhos rapidamente tragados pelo rosto de Saga pintado.

- Você realmente adora pinturas. – comentou, divertido – Mas o seu interesse está realmente nela ?

- O que quer dizer com isso ?

- Se me lembro bem – o Grande Mestre continuou com o tom de divertimento – alguém aqui _furtou_ três fotos do cavaleiro de Gêmeos quando ainda era uma criança.

Kamus corou.

- Mil perdões... Mil perdões... – parecia desnorteado.

Alguém então o vira, alguém sabia das fotos. Sabia do seu segredo. O francês não conseguia raciocinar coerentemente, não parecia haver uma saída imaculada daquela situação.

- Está tudo bem, Kamus. Interessa-se por Saga ?

- A história dele é bastante intrigante. – tentava não demonstrar seu nervosismo – Um cavaleiro de ouro sumir sem deixar pistas é realmente intrigante. Além do mais, não houve investigações.

- Seu interesse por ele é meramente pela solução do caso ?

- O que quer dizer ? – estava confuso.

Que conversa era aquela, afinal ?

- Eu sei do paradeiro de Saga, Kamus.

O coração do cavaleiro de Aquário saltou, querendo sair pela garganta. Saga, _seu_ Saga, estava vivo ? O Grande Mestre sabia onde ele estava ? Era a sua chance, a chance que ansiara loucamente desde criança. Precisava encontrar aquele homem.

- E onde ele está ?

- Mais perto do que imagina.

Kamus ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Posso vê-lo ?

- O que sente por ele, Kamus ?

Um sorriso se formou por debaixo da pesada máscara ao ver o disfarce de Kamus ruir. Ele vacilara, hesitara em dar uma resposta e era nítida a batalha interna que sofria. E aquilo só podia significar uma coisa.

- É apaixonado por ele, Kamus ?

O francês corou e um sorriso vitorioso se formou no rosto do Grande Mestre, por debaixo da pesada máscara.

- Como sabe ?

- Nem tudo pode ser escondido para sempre, Kamus.

- Irei encontrá-lo ?

A pressa do cavaleiro de Aquário divertia o outro, que sorriu novamente.

- O que você vai ver é segredo máximo, Kamus. Se você contar a quem quer que seja, morre. Entendido ?

O cavaleiro de Aquário afirmou com a cabeça. Era um preço pequeno a se pagar para ver Saga, para realizar seu sonho. O Grande Mestre conduziu-o pelos ombros até um espelho grande e posicionou atrás dele. Kamus olhou intrigado para o reflexo do outro e o viu retirar lentamente a pesada máscara.

Ofegou com o que viu.

Saga lhe sorria bondosamente, como em todos os seus sonhos, e lhe segurava pelos ombros. Os olhos do francês estavam arregalados, processando todo um turbilhão de informações.

- Tem o tempo que precisar para digerir o que acabou de ver. – Saga falou-lhe divertido.

Kamus contemplava os reflexos, estupefato e, ao mesmo tempo, encantado. Virou-se de frente para ele, ainda querendo ter certeza de que aquilo tudo era real.

- Então Aioros...

- Ele nunca foi um traidor.

- _Você_ era o traidor, todo este tempo era _você_... _Você_ matou o Grande Mestre, _você_ jogou a culpa em Aioros...

- Decepcionado ?

Era uma boa pergunta. Acostumara-se a pensar em Saga como um santo, alguém que ajudava a todos. E um santo não conspiraria pelo poder e trairia a deusa. No entanto, ele era um Grande Mestre exemplar, ajudava a população do Santuário e era impecável em suas funções. E o que era isso a não ser um santo ?

- Você era o traidor... – balbuciou.

Saga apertou-lhe brevemente os ombros e olhou fundo em seus olhos, buscando a verdade entre os pedaços da máscara partida do cavaleiro de Aquário.

- Isso realmente te importa ?

- Sinceramente... Não. Santos verdadeiros não se apaixonam desesperadamente.

Saga deu um meio sorriso. Kamus retribuiu.

- Sabe... Eu também me apaixonei por você à medida que você se tornava um adulto.

- Por isso me mandou para a Sibéria ?

- Não poderia arriscar em ter meu segredo revelado por você, como agora.

- E não se importa mais com isso ?

- Confio em você. Jamais irá dizer uma palavra sequer. Ademais, não conseguia mais controlar o que estava dentro de mim.

O grego acariciou a bochecha de Kamus com o polegar, que sorriu. O francês se aproximou devagar, ficando na ponta dos pés e circulando o pescoço do outro com seus braços. Saga roçou de leve seus lábios nos dele e sorriu quando sentiu a língua molhada do outro circundar a sua boca.

Os dois se beijaram de maneira desesperada, extravasando de um jeito desajeitado, porém delicioso, todo aquele tempo de sonhos, amores platônicos e suspiros. Saga mordiscava os lábios de Kamus, que sorria e gemia baixinho.

- Esse será o nosso segredo, Kamus. – sussurrou, depositando beijos no rosto do mais novo.

- Para todo o sempre. – replicou, tomando novamente os lábios de Saga num beijo ainda mais exigente.

Saga conduzia-o lentamente até a cama e sorriu quando o viu se deitar, sorrindo para ele. Era uma perspectiva completamente diferente de Kamus, e era deliciosa. Sentia-se aliviado por despedaçar as máscaras, mesmo que aquilo tudo fosse um segredo.

- # - # -

Os raios de sol entravam pela janela, penetrando nas cortinas brancas. As velas tinham queimado até a exaustão e o cheiro de sexo ainda estava impregnado no ambiente e nos lençóis.

Kamus se espreguiçou manhosamente contra o peito de Saga quando este o acordou com beijos. Era um sonho para ambos. E realizá-lo era a loucura mais deliciosa que eles poderiam cometer na vida.

Banharam-se e se trocaram. Saga o puxou pela mão até a porta do quarto e o beijou.

- Lembre-se... _Segredo absoluto_.

- Não seria idiota de jogar isto tudo pela janela.

O grego sorriu.

- Hoje à noite ?

- Todas as noites enquanto eu estiver aqui.

Trocaram um último beijo e saíram. Para os outros, eram apenas o cavaleiro de Aquário e o Grande Mestre. Os servos tinham sido dispensados no dia anterior e instruídos a começarem suas funções mais tardiamente.

Saga permaneceu de pé à porta do templo e Kamus desceu o primeiro lance de escadas, carregando sua mala. Miro apareceu correndo em sua direção e o abraçou.

- Por que não me avisou que tinha chegado ? – perguntou magoado.

- Acabei de chegar, Miro, e minha obrigação é avisar primeiramente ao Grande Mestre.

- Já que cumpriu suas obrigações, vem comigo. Vamos tomar alguma coisa e jogar conversa fora comigo, estou com saudades. – Miro sorriu.

- Claro. – Kamus virou-se para o Grande Mestre e fez uma última reverência, sorrindo cúmplice, e saiu.

Tinha certeza absoluta que seu sorriso era retribuído por debaixo daquela máscara pesada.

_Fim._

- # - # -

**N/A : **_Kamus e Saga sim, hunpf._

Chibiusa-chan.

Final de 2006.


End file.
